Needleless access port valves are widely used in the medical industry for accessing an IV line and/or the internals of a patient or subject. Generally speaking, prior art valves utilize a valve housing in combination with a movable internal plug or piston to control the flow of fluid through a valve. The plug or piston may be moved by a syringe or a medical implement to open the inlet of the valve for accessing the interior cavity of the valve. When a fluid is delivered through the valve, fluid flow typically flows around the outside of the plug or piston in the direction towards the outlet. Upon removal of the syringe or medical implement, the plug or piston returns to its original position, either un-aided or aided by a biasing means, such as a spring or a diaphragm.
In some prior art valves, when the syringe or medical implement pushes the plug or piston, the plug or piston is pierced by a piercing device, such as a spike. The spike typically incorporates one or more fluid channels for fluid flow flowing through the pierced piston and then through the fluid channels in the spike. In yet other prior art valves, a self-flushing or positive flush feature is incorporated to push residual fluids confined inside the interior cavity of the valve to flow out the outlet when the syringe or medical implement is removed.
While prior art needleless access port valves are viable options for their intended applications, there remains a need for alternative needleless access port valves.